The subject matter herein relates generally to power connector assemblies for communication systems.
Some communication systems include an equipment cabinet holding communication equipment in an equipment rack. The equipment racks are typically slidable or extendable, such as in a drawer, between closed and open positions. For example, the equipment rack may be slid open to access components of the communication system, such as electrical components mounted on a circuit board within the drawer, for service, testing and the like. Typically, the electrical components are powered through a power supply of the communication system. However, in some applications it may be desirable to maintain the equipment in a powered and operating state during service. Conventional communication systems that maintain power to the electrical components during service use power wires connected to the circuit board that are extendible with the equipment rack. The power wires need to be long enough to accommodate the full extension of the equipment rack so that as the equipment rack travels the power wires may extend or contract within a defined space without being damaged or causing damage to other components.
Conventional communication systems having power wires are not without disadvantages. For instance, the power wires occupy valuable space within the equipment rack which could otherwise be used for increasing ventilation through the equipment cabinet or additional electrical components if the power wires were removed. Additionally, the communication systems having the power wires typically include a cable management arm to guide extension and contraction of the power wire within the equipment cabinet. The cable management arm occupies additional space within the equipment cabinet. Furthermore, as power requirements to the communication system increase, the size and/or quantity of power wires needed to support the current increases, thereby leading to larger and stiffer wire bundles.
A need remains for a power connector assembly for powering electrical components within an extendible equipment rack of a communication system.